1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing a pacifier to a child and, more specifically, to a device attachable to a child""s clothing and including means for retracting an elongate cord attached to a pacifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pacifiers of various design are well known and have been in use for many years. For infants and toddlers, the pacifier is often the only means of comfort, especially to relieve the pain and irritability experienced from incoming teeth. It is, therefore, not surprising that most parents eventually become somewhat dependent on the use of a pacifier to calm their young children, especially when they are away from home.
One common problem, in particular, which is encountered by virtually every parent is the need to constantly retrieve the pacifier and replace it in the mouth of their child each time the child drops it or spits it out. And, because this happens quite frequently, the problem can become quite annoying for both the parent and child. Inevitably, the pacifier finds it way to a dirty floor or other unclean surface, rendering the pacifier contaminated and unfit for use until it can be cleaned and sterilized with soap and hot water. Unfortunately, the ability to clean and sterilize a pacifier is not always available and, if a spare pacifier is not readily handy, a parent or babysitter may find themselves in a desperate situation.
In an effort to solve the above problem, various devices have been developed which serve the purpose of securing the pacifier to the child. Typically, these devices include an elongate cord, strap, leash, etc. of approximately 18-24 inches in length with means at one end for securing the device to the pacifier and clip means on the other end to attach the strap to the child""s clothing. However, these devices do not fully solve the problem, as the strap is usually of a length which still permits the pacifier to fall to an unclean surface. For instance, when a child is in a stroller, the pacifier may be thrown to the side, out of the stroller, and may reach the ground. Otherwise, the pacifier and strap may become entangled in the wheels of the stroller. In other instances, the pacifier is dropped between the child""s body and the child""s seat, makings it difficult for the parent to locate and retrieve the pacifier, especially while driving.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which secures a pacifier to a strap, cord, etc. and which is further adapted to retract the cord and pacifier so that the pacifier is readily accessible in close proximity to the child""s mouth, when needed.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device which is particularly suited for securing a pacifier to a child""s clothing so that the pacifier cannot be dropped on the floor or lost and, further wherein the pacifier is readily accessible in close proximity to the child""s mouth, when needed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a device which is adapted for attachment to a child""s clothing, and wherein the device includes a retractable strap having a means on a distal end for securing the strap to a pacifier.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device which is adapted for releasable attachment to clothing, and wherein the device includes a retractable strap having attachment means for securing an article to the strap.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device which is adapted for removable attachment to clothing, and wherein the device includes a retractable strap having means for fastening various articles to the strap including, but not limited to, pens, identification cards, photos, whistles and other like articles.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a device with a retractable strap, as set forth above, for securing various articles to a person""s clothing, and wherein the device is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and adapted for mass market distribution.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device with a retractable strap for securing various articles to a person""s clothing, and wherein the device is readily adapted for displaying advertisements, trademarks, logos, messages, slogans, animated characters, photos and other graphics and designs.
The present invention is directed to a device which includes a housing having a rear face with a clip thereon for releasably securing the housing to a person""s clothing or other article which is convenient to the user. An elongate cord includes a proximal end secured to a spring-biased roller within the housing. The cord extends through a channel in the housing and out through an opening in the side of the housing to a free distal end portion which includes a fastener for securing the distal end portion to an article being carried by the user. In a preferred embodiment, the distal end portion is adapted to be fastened to a pacifier and the housing clips to a child""s clothing, thereby allowing the child to drop the pacifier from his/her mouth without losing or contaminating the pacifier. It is noted, however, that other articles are contemplated for fastening to the cord, such as pens, ID cards, photos, whistles, to name a few, and, accordingly, the present invention is not intended to be limited for use to secure a pacifier to a child.
In a relaxed state, the spring biased roller maintains the cord wound thereabout so that the distal end portion of the cord and the attached pacifier are adjacent the housing. Upon pulling the distal end portion and pacifier away from the housing, to thereby unwind the cord from the roller, a recoil tension, is placed on the roller, urging the roller in the opposite rotation direction. In one embodiment, a brake is pressed against the cord, within the channel, to hold the cord at the selected, extended position, and to prevent the roller from recoiling and winding the cord back into the housing. A button on the exterior of the housing releases the brake from the cord to permit recoiling of the roller, thereby retracting the cord into the housing so that the distal end portion and pacifier are brought back to the housing.